dreamlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
KTCAOP
KTCAOP is a noob GameSage for Dreamlords. But that is being too modest. Born in a Log Cabin, KTCAOP was destined for greatness. Rumor has it that KTCAOP was even surgically removed at a time when the master star reader knew any baby born would be destined for fame and power. We now know this as a KTCAOP section. Growing up was no problem for the brilliant and beautiful KTCAOP. KTCAOP is the current leader of the Convergence AOP and holds much sway over the convergence KTC, which KTCAOP claims are sister convergences. Rumor has it that BagelBob will pay a large sum to anyone who can figure out what KTCAOP stands for. http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/173.jpg http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/Dreamlords/63-1.jpg http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/102.jpg KTCAOP looking upon the blackhole that was created around the local Patria. http://i156.photobucket.com/albums/t40/KTCAOP/127.jpg More on the mythos of the anagram for ktcaop ... It has regularly been believed that the name ktcaop is two seperate names put together. Some of the more popular believed names are: ktc: Kiwi Trinkle Cake Kill the cats kale legions of cookery keep the corner klepto trank clankious kelp turtle clones Aop: Against other purples aging obstetrics personel angered obese punims association of pththth (the sound of a raspberry) another orange pot ktcaop: Killing The Corn At Orange Pots Karen(s) The Coolest At Original Paintings Klingons Trap Cats Are Organizing Plants a failed attempt at spelling the mixed word: KarrotTop Knights' Taverns Cater Ale Only, People Knights' Taverns Carry Ale, Oil, and Pork Kentucky Turkeys,Chickens And Oily Potatoes Kinetic Temporary Coalescent Alternating Obscurity Portal Killing Thul Causes Attacking Opponent Pessimism Kills the Challenging Asmo OPosition Titles and Awards Chancellor(ette) of KTC Chancellor(ette) of AOP Game Sage of Dreamlords as of - Wednesday, September 3rd, 2008. 2nd Place in PvP contest - Friday, September 12th, 2008 Defeated gmLoki419 - You wanna fight about it? - Defeated gmLoki419 - You wanna fight about it, again? - Sunday, September 28th, 2008 Awarded the 1st Empire Medal for having the most Population in Era 1. - Awarded Thursday, October 23rd, 2008 5 Ways to Win a Luminglass from ThinkGeek! Race in the New Era! - Race to Beat the Swamp King - Recorded Wednesday, October 22nd, 2008 at 17:08 5 Ways to Win a Luminglass from ThinkGeek! Race in the New Era! - Race to 500 Housed Followers - Recorded Monday, October 27nd, 2008 at 20:16 Participant in the Semi-Era CV Challenege - Round 2 - Friday, November 21 Participant in the Semi-Era CV Challenege - EoE - Friday, December 12 Race in the New Era! Era 3 - Race to beat the Swamp King - Completed Wednesday, December 17th, 2008 at 16:45 Race in the New Era! Era 3 - First Archmage to complete 3 CV quests - Completed Wednesday, December 17th, 2008 at 18:58 Race in the New Era! Era 3 - Race to 500 Housed Followers - Completed Tuesday, December 23rd, 2008 at 12:45 Participated in the Era 3 Semi-Era PvP Challenge - Awarded third place in the 26-30 bracket - Friday, January 16th ---- Category:Player Category:Game Sage Category:Wiki Contributor